Ask me anything
by Karizzle
Summary: Alfred comienza a seguir a Arthur en Tumblr. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se llegan a ser amigos... y posiblemente más. USUK. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es la traducción de un fic buenísimo que me pidió cierta persona a la que quiero mucho mucho :) No sé si podré dedicar un trabajo que no me pertenece, el cual sólo adapté a otro idioma, pero supondré que sí puedo hacerlo y está entonces dedicado a Solitudely. La versión original pertenece a Iggycat (/u/2558689/Iggycat), y pueden encontrar el fic aquí /s/7203553/1/Ask-Me-Anything

La versión original es un one-shot, pero me supera totalmente, así que la dividiré en máximo 4 partes, así puedo enfocarme mejor en los detalles y hacerlo lo mejor posible :D  
También, al final del capítulo encontrarán algunas notas de traducción. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Cualquier error, no duden en decirme.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí me pertenece, excepto cofcofSolitudelycofcof la traducción.

* * *

_Disclaimer: No poseo nada. Derechos para sus respectivos dueños. Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Ni Tumblr ni alguna otra cosa mencionada o aludida me pertenecen._

_N/A: Escribí esta historia en el estilo de "ask" de Tumblr. No sé si alguno lo ha hecho antes, pero resultó ser muy entretenido. ¡Disfruta! :)_

* * *

**Pregúntame lo que sea**

Por Iggycat

* * *

Ahora te sigue** burgerblogger**

Has posteado: _Gracias por seguirme burgerblogger._

A** burgerblogger** le gusta tu **post:** _Gracias por seguirme burgerblogger._

**burgerblogger** contestó tu **post:** _Gracias por seguirme burgerblogger._

| ¡_Seguro!, ¡no hay problema! Posteas un montón de HP, y te encontré en ff. ¡Tus historias son bestiales, hombre!_

Comenzaste a seguir a **burgerblogger**.

**burgerblogger** Preguntó: _OMGOMGOMG ¡ME SEGUISTE DE VUELTA!_

Respuesta: _Ah, bueno, sí. Pareces postear muchas imágenes… interesantes, y algunos buenos dibujos. Y gracias por el cumplido de antes. Significa mucho saber que disfrutas de mis escritos._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! Algunos de los dibujos los hago yo mismo. Me gusta dibujar superhéroes y cosas por el estilo, ¿sabes? Pero más importante, ¡no tienes idea de lo asombroso que es esto para mí! ¡Eres como mi autor favorito de siempre, man! Esa historia en la que Ron intentaba invitar a Hermione al baile de Navidad, pero ella estaba tan ocupada estudiando que sólo lo ignora hasta que él trata de lanzar un hechizo lumus para obtener su atención, pero algo sale mal y accidentalmente brilla en los ojos de Snape, y ellos pierden como 50 puntos para Gryffindor y luego todos están enojados, incluso Hermione, pero Ron no se rinde y sigue y sigue tratando hasta que ella dice que sí. Muy, muy inspirador, man.

Respuesta: _Oh, mucho elogio, gracias. No sé qué decir… solo espero que continúes leyendo y disfrutando mis otras historias tanto como esta._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Amigo, sí. He leído todo lo que has escrito. ¿Es verdad que tu nombre es Arthur? Porque leo esa historia Harry/Draco story también… No estoy muy seguro de lo que ocurre ahí.

Respuesta: _Sí, mi nombre es Arthur. Y sí, soy hombre. Si tienes algún problema con mis historias no-heterosexuales, puedes dejar de seguirme ahora mismo._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡No, no, no! Nunca dije que hubiera un problema con ellas, sólo que era tu única historia no-hetero, así que era un poco raro. Créeme, no quería ofenderte, y definitivamente no soy homofóbico o algo así. Mi nombre es Alfred, y, de hecho, soy bi :)

Respuesta: _Hmph. Bueno, mientras no me reprendas por mis historias, puedes quedarte. Es un placer conocerte, Alfred._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡También es un placer conocerte, Arthur! ¡Apuesto que seremos amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Respuesta: _El exceso de uso que le das al signo de exclamación es molesto mientras aun se las arregla para ser entretenido. Y ya lo veremos, Alfred._

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Aaaaaaaaaasí que vives en Reino Unido? ¡Genial!

Respuesta: _Veo que estás revisando mi perfil de nuevo. Sí, vivo en Reino Unido. En Inglaterra, para ser preciso._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Eso es increíble! Siempre he querido visitar Inglaterra, ver el Big Ben y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque vivo en Estados Unidos (¡pero amo hacerlo!).

Respuesta: _Me lo imaginaba. Con tu error en la palabra "favorito" y tu exceso de energía… _(1)

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Hey, escribí "favorito" correctamente (1). Tú eres quien tiene problemas de ortografía… ¿Y una gran abundancia de energía? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ! ? !

Respuesta: _Gracias por probar mi punto._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Qué? Ustedes los británicos son confusos. Probablemente ahora estás bebiendo té en uno de esos autobuses de dos pisos, camino a tu restaurant favorito de fish and chips.

Respuesta: _Ah, tienes razón. ¿Crees que es mucho a la vez? Quizás deba reagendar mi reunión con la Reina…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: OMG ¿CONOCES A LA REINA? AMIGO, ¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO!

Respuesta: _Bromeaba, Alfred._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh, no-genial, man. Pft apuesto que si yo te hubiera dicho que conocía al presidente hubieras tenido la misma reacción.

Respuesta: _Por algún motivo lo dudo._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Para ser un realmente creativo autor, no eres divertido :(

Respuesta: _Lamento no cumplir tus expectativas. Me disculpo. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡AHÍ ESTÁ DE NUEVO! ¡ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO PALABRAS MAL! (2)

Respuesta: _No haré esto contigo._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: HAH! ¡Significa que gané!

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Arthur?

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Arthur no te vayas, no era mi intención D:

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Hola, Arthur! Realmente lamento lo del otro día. Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas dejado de seguirme, pero feliz, ¡aunque aún me gustaría intentar hablar y ser amigos! Me gusta conocer gente nueva (¡especialmente gente de diferentes países!) y esperaba que quizás pudiéramos empezar de nuevo. Por favor, realmente me siento mal…

Respuesta: _Bueno, eso es realmente maduro para venir de ti. El otro día no estaba ignorándote, simplemente tenía que irme._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh… ummm entonces ¿eso significa que aún podemos ser amigos?

Respuesta: _Supongo._

Has posteado: ¡_Envíame un número!_

_1. La historia de mi último beso_

_2. Qué ocurría en mi vida hace un año_

_3. Mi situación sentimental_

_4. Dónde me veo de aquí a cinco años_

_5. Mis actuales metas_

_6. Algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso_

_7. El mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora_

_8. El peor día de mi vida hasta ahora_

_9. Cuántos amigos cercanos tengo_

_10. Una cosa de mí que me gustaría cambiar_

_11. Qué estoy hacienda con mi vida ahora_

_12. La cosa más difícil por la que he pasado_

_13. Algo de lo que esté orgulloso_

_14. Un objeto que tenga valor sentimental_

_15. Algo por lo que he pagado mucho dinero_

_16. Qué edad tiene la persona que me gusta_

_17. Mi juguete favorito de la infancia_

_18. Subsector del colegio en el que soy/era bueno_

_19. Mi pieza favorita de ropa_

_20. Pregunta de tú elección_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: 1-19 :)

Respuesta: _Oh eres un… _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Artie? (3)

Respuesta: (3) _No me llames "Artie" o algo por el estilo. Mi nombre es Arthur._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Awwwwwwwwwwww ¡vamos! ¿Es eso(3)? ¿No contestarás ninguna?

Respuesta: _Cállate. Contestaré una para ti._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Excelente! Iba a pedir el número 1 de todas formas ;)

Respuesta_: Tú… Bien, contestaré eso. Nunca… nunca he sido besado, así que no tengo una dulce historia que contarte, lo siento._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Woah, ¿en serio? ¿Nunca has sido besado? Pero tus historias son tan increíbles y románticas… ¿Cómo es posible?

Respuesta_: Dije que respondería _una _pregunta para ti y lo hice. Una tres adicional te costará diez libras._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo una más, Arthur! ¿Lindo, por favor? :'(

Respuesta: _Bien. Una más, pero eso es todo. _

**burgerblogger **preguntó: ¡SI! Bieeeeen veamos, ¿qué tal la 3?

Answer: _¿Qué pasa contigo y tus preguntas de romance?... Actualmente estoy soltero. Mi última relación no resultó. Él era un completo idiota que no me respetaba ni a mí ni a mis ideas. Ni siquiera sé por qué salí con él._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Lamento oír eso. Algunos no valen nada… ESPERA. ¿Eres gay?

Respuesta: ¿_Es un problema?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡NO, NO, NO! Dios, déjà vu, Arthur. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que era bi la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Respuesta: _Me gustaría recordarte que nunca nos hemos realmente conocido. Y sí, recuerdo vagamente una mención de eso._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Aaaasí que… ¿cuál es tu tipo de chico? B)

Respuesta: _No haré esto. No más preguntas._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Bien, bien. ¡Me debo ir, Arthur! Práctica de football.

Respuesta: ¿_Te refieres a Rugby para niñas?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh, pagarás por ese comentario…

Respuesta: _Como ustedes los Americanos dicen… "__Come at me bro!" (4)_

* * *

**N.T: **

**(1): **Arthur hace alusión a la diferencia que tienen algunas palabras en su forma de escribirse en cada país. Así, lo que en Estados Unidos escribirías como "favorite", en el inglés británico será "favourite", que es la palabra en discusión en este caso.

**(2):** El mismo principio de la discusión anterior. En este caso, Arthur dice "I apologise", pero en el Inglés americano sería "I apologize".

**(3):** Un pequeño extracto de la historia fue suprimido en este lugar. Alfred le pregunta a Arthur si lo "gonna do" (si lo hará), a lo que Arthur responde con un "Se escribe 'going to do'". Alfred está usando la versión coloquial de la expresión, y Arthur le pide que use la gramática correctamente. Me fue imposible traducirlo. I apologize.

**(4):** _"Ven a mí, hermano", _expresión que no tiene mucho sentido en español, por lo que decidí dejarla en su idioma original, al igual que la palabra "man" en algunos casos.


	2. Chapter 2

Parte dos de este genial fic :) Lamento si las actualizaciones no son lo suficientemente rápidas, el colegio me absorbe.

Una vez más, este trabajo tan poco original está dedicado a mi querida polilla (revisando hoy me di cuenta que también te recordaba a "amapola", quizás eso es más lindo XD), Solitudely. Y, por supuesto que eres mi más grande amada, querida, por eso me gustaría poder dedicarte algo más mío, más personal, pero hasta que tenga una imaginación decente… (O hasta que tenga más tiempo, um, sí) lo haré. Espero que disfrutes esto entonces, es para ti con todo mi amor. Ojalá sepas que hacerlo para ti me hace terriblemente feliz :D Sonríe Pan, te amo.

* * *

Has reblogueado a **everyonesacritic**: _La persona desde donde reblogué esto tiene un blog que vale la pena seguir._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Gracias Alfred, a pesar de que me has estado siguiendo... ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses?

Respuesta: ¡AMIGO, HOLA! Dos meses en la vida real son como una década en Tumblr

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Cierto, cierto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Respuesta:_Sucede. Yo olvido cosas todo el tiempo._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ...¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Respuesta: _¡OYE!_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Qué?

Respuesta: _…No puedes pretender que no me escuchaste cuando ESTAMOS ESCRIBIENDO ARTHUR T_T_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¡No me escribas es ese tono, jovencito!

Respuesta: _Apuesto que tengo más edad que tú._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Oh, ¿en serio?

Respuesta: _¡SI! Oye, vuelvo en seguida._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Volví! Entonces, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Arhur? ¿Dónde te fuiste?

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿ARTHUR?

Respuesta: _Ah, lo siento. También dejé el computador por un momento. No creí que fuera a preocuparte así que... supongo que te avisaré la próxima vez que me vaya._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Muy bien! ¡Genial! Así que, ¿de qué hablábamos?

Respuesta: _Realmente eres olvidadizo..._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Ah, como sea! ¡Esos chicos que piden dulces se están amontonando! ¡Tengo que irme!

Respuesta: _Muy bien, pero guárdame una leche y quizás cereal._

* * *

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Son todos esos memes realmente necesarios, Alfred? Están obstruyendo mi Dashboard.

Respuesta: _¡AMIGO, SÍ! ¡Son totalmente graciosos! ¿No te estás riendo?_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: No.

Respuesta: _Eres un malhumorado. No te ríes por nada._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Eso no es verdad. Es sólo que no me río por ti (o por ninguno de tus ridículos memes).

Respuesta: _Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué te hace reír? Voy a asumir que no es esa broma de "eso es lo que ella dijo" (o alguno de mis asombrosos memes._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Sería correcto que asumieras eso. Veamos... ¿Qué me hace reír? Posiblemente algo o alguien gracioso, no como tú.

Respuesta: ¡_Ouch! Eso quemó_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Necesitas un poco de hielo para esa quemadura?

Respuesta: _Oh, ¡Para! ¡Se supone que debes ser estirado y reservado! Y no estar habiéndome enojar…_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Así que ahora soy estirado? ¿Qué pasó con ser el admirable autor que no podía hacer nada mal?

Respuesta: _Llegué a conocerte ;D_

* * *

Has posteado: _Deja una palabra, cualquier palabra, en mi bandeja de entrada, y responderé con un hecho acerca de mí relativo a esa palabra._

A** everyonesacritic **le ha gustado tu **post: **_Deja una palabra, cualquier palabra-_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Grandilocuencia.

Respuesta: _Amigo qué es eso. T_T_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Dijiste cualquier palabra, ¿no?

Respuesta: _Sí, pero… ugh bien._

_Grandilocuencia (sustantivo): Forma de hablar o escribir elevada, y con mucho énfasis._

_Veamos… tengo un amigo, Arthur, a quien conocí en Tumblr. Él escribe con grandilocuencia ;)_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Bastardo.

Respuesta: _Lo intenté._

**everyonesacritic** reblogueó a **burgerblogger**: _Deja una palabra, cualquier palabra, en mi bandeja de entrada, y responderé con un hecho acerca de mí relativo a esa palabra._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡BINGO! Ahora yo voy a preguntar. Seré bueno y te daré una palabra fácil (no como tú). Hmmmm… ¿qué tal… ciudad?

Respuesta: ¿_Ciudad? Bueno, vivía en Londres. Es una hermosa ciudad, en serio, pero me encantaría visitar Nueva York. He oído que es asombrosa._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡YO VIVO EN NUEVA YORK, AMIGO!

Respuesta: ¿_Debo asumir que eso requiere el uso de letras mayúsculas?_

**Burgerblogger **preguntó: DE HECHO, SÍ, ES COMPLETAMENTE NECESARIO. Aunque, ¿Londres? Eso es genial. Y no te preocupes. Visitarás Nueva York algún día, estoy seguro.

Respuesta: _¿Tú crees?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Sí, sí lo creo. ¡Y me visitarás y yo te puedo mostrar NY!

Respuesta: _Espero que sí, Alfred._

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oye Artie, ¿realmente tienes mala dentadura? ¿O es sólo un estereotipo?

Respuesta: _Sí. Mis dientes son absolutamente horribles, y supongo que tú pesas como 22 piedras._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Piedras? ¿Qué…?

Respuesta: _Era broma. No, mis dientes están perfectamente bien, gracias. Es sólo un estereotipo, como que todos los americanos son obesos._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh... Lo sabía :D

Respuesta: _Por supuesto que sí. Alfred, en realidad no puedo hablar ahora, estoy un poco ocupado._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿En serio? ¿Qué haces? B)

Respuesta: _Si quieres saber, estoy escribiendo un ensayo analítico sobre si el descubrimiento de Churchill de los cuartos de guerra secretos podrían haber comprometido el bienestar del gobierno británico o el resultado de la guerra durante la década de 1940._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Wow, suenas realmente inteligente. ¿Estás en la Universidad? Porque en realidad nunca he tenido que hacer un trabajo como ese.

Respuesta: _Sí, actualmente estoy en mi primer año en Cambridge._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡AMIGO! ¿CAMBRIDGE? ¡ESO ES COMO EL HARVARD DE REINO UNIDO!

Respuesta: _Supongo que puedes decirlo así, sí._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Qué estudias? ¿Es algo acerca de historia social?

Respuesta: _Sí, historia. La Segunda Guerra Mundial es uno de mis temas favoritos._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Eso es genial. Cuando salga de aquí quiero estudiar ciencias. Probablemente biología.

Respuesta: _¿Entonces estás en la escuela? No es que quiera ser entrometido…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Nah, está bien. Estoy en mi último año, que es como… creo que el equivalente al año 13 en Inglaterra.

Respuesta: _Ah, entonces pronto terminarás. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres estudiar?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: De hecho, no… nada me ha impresionado lo suficiente aún, ¿sabes? Pero aún tengo tiempo porque el año escolar acaba de comenzar.

Respuesta: _Bueno, la mejor de las suertes para ti. Y, Alfred, realmente tengo que trabajar en esto, así que me voy._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oye Artie, pregunta cualquiera: Estaba investigando y vi que ustedes tienen papas fritas sabor gamba (¡es taaan raro!), y me preguntaba ¿las has comido alguna vez? ¿saben bien? Amo las papas fritas amigo.

Respuesta: _Ah, sí, tenemos papas fritas con sabor a gamba si es eso lo que preguntas. __Y sí, las he comido, pero no soy un gran fan de ellas. __Creo que me quedo con mi queso y cebolla._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Mmmmmmm queso y cebolla. Eso suena mucho como nuestra crema agria y cebolla. ¿Tienen algún otro sabor genial?

Respuesta: _Mmh bueno, ahora mismo los únicos que se me ocurren son pollo asado, filete, y tocino. Aunque hay muchos más…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿TIENEN PAPITAS FRITAS CON SABOR A TOCINO? ¡OHPORDIOS OHPORDIOS OHPORDIOS! ¡ME IRÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO AVION!

Respuesta: _Lol. No cuentes con que vaya a buscarte._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Wow, wow, Arthur, ¿acabas de escribir "lol"…? ¿Será este el comienzo de apocalipsis…?

Respuesta: _Muy inteligente. No, creo que sólo me estoy acostumbrando a ti. Quizás tienes un poco más de humor de que lo que pensaba._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Estás diciendo que soy gracioso? ¿Y si mejor me llamas el genial héroe que te rescató de tu severo caso de soy-un-amargado? :D

Respuesta: _No presiones tu suerte, Alfred._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Haré que me llames tu héroe. Ya verás. ¡Soy el héroe de todos!

Respuesta: _¿En serio? No sabía que todos necesitaban ser salvados._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Por supuesto que lo necesitan! El mundo necesita ser salvado, Arthur. Tenemos tantos problemas de discriminación y hambre y guerra y además está la lucha contra las ETS. Siento que si puedo hacer algo, incluso si es tan pequeño como hacer reír a un chico en Inglaterra, estoy ayudando. Podemos salvar el mundo, Artie, ¡sólo tenemos que intentarlo!

Respuesta: _Eso fue… extraordinariamente profundo para venir de ti. Y, para que sepas, puedo haber sonreído o no._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sí sonreíste! ¿Verdad? :D

Respuesta: _Quizás lo hice. Quizás no._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oye Arthur, cuando llegue a Inglaterra quiero ver esa sonrisa, ¿bien? :)

Respuesta: _Ya veremos Alfred, ya veremos._

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oye Arthur, ¿Allá llueve mucho? Es decir, acá tenemos chubascos ocasionales en la gran Manzana, pero no es un aguacero constante. ¿Así es en Inglaterra? ¿O es más como una gran tormenta?

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Arthur? Espero que esa última pregunta no haya sido demasiado tonta o algo así. Sólo tenía curiosidad, pero si crees que es demasiado estúpido no tienes que responder.

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Estoy un poco preocupado ahora, Arhur. No has aparecido en dos semanas ya. Espero que todo esté bien. Extraño hablar contigo. Por favor, vuelve.

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Arthur?...


	3. Chapter 3

Penúltimo capítulo :D Gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado review, para los que no: :c. Si son buenos y dejan comentario ahora es muy probable que suba el próximo en las siguientes 24 horas. Dedicado a mi -muy buena recordando- amiga Solitudely. Te quiero mucho mala, gracias por "aprenderte" mi número, por "aprenderte" mi cumpleaños y gracias por recordar al pequeño Anakin XD.

Una vez más, este fic pertenece a Iggycat (/u/2558689/Iggycat), y pueden encontrar la versión original aquí /s/7203553/1/Ask-Me-Anything

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni este fic me pertenecen.

* * *

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Alfred, lo siento, he estado ausente por estas semanas. Es que simplemente no me sentía bien. Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Respuesta: _¡VOLVISTE! ¿No te sentías bien? ¿Estabas enfermo o algo así Artie?_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Ah… no. Estaba todo en mi mente. Es sólo que… no tenía ganas de hacer mucho de nada.

Respuesta: ¿_En tu mente? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Seguro que estás bien? :( _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: En realidad no es importante, no quiero aburrirte quejándome de absolutamente nada.

Respuesta: _Claramente no es "nada" si por eso no estuviste por dos semanas enteras. Y no me aburre, estoy aquí para escucharte Arthur :) _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: …Me sorprende que me muestres tanta compasión. Nadie hace eso por mí.

Respuesta: _Arthur… ¿qué pasa? Por favor, dime._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Nada… es sólo esa estúpida rana de exnovio. Ahora se consuguió a un palo con grandes pechos y tuvo que darse vueltas por el campus alardeando…

Respuesta: _¿Por qué te importa, Artie? Me dijiste que era un idiota de todas formas._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Sí, bueno… es verdad, pero… es que se dio el placer de recordarme que nunca encontraré a nadie. En sus propias palabras "Vous allez mourir seul avec votre chat." (1)

Respuesta: _Bueno, no sé francés, así que no tengo idea de lo que eso significa, pero es una mentira Arthur. Allá afuera hay alguien para todos. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Pero tú mismo dijiste que soy un "gruñón" y que "nunca me río" y que sufro de un severo caso de "soy-un-amargado".

Respuesta: _Bromeaba Arthur, y ¿no te acuerdas? Dije que te iba a curar de esa horrible enfermedad :) Mira, no sé qué puede haberte dicho o hecho ese tipo para que estés así, pero eres perfecto de la forma en que eres. No cambies por nadie, porque alguien, en algún lugar en este mundo, te ama exactamente de esa forma. Sólo tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo para encontrarte._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Tus comentarios se están volviendo cada vez más y más profundos (¿Qué pasó con el chico al que le gustaban esos ridículos memes?). Pero… gracias. Significa mucho para mí, Alfred.

Respuesta: ¡_Por supuesto! Y el chico al que le gustan los memes sigue aquí, sólo que estás llegando a ver otro lado de él ^^_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Bueno, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… Ahora tengo que irme, Alfred, pero hablamos pronto (y para que sepas, sí llueve mucho aquí, pero no es que no cese. De vez en cuanto tenemos la oportunidad de ver el sol).

Respuesta: _¡Nos vemos! Y ¿en serio? Suena tan diferente de aquí… __¡Realmente espero llegar a visitarte algún día!_

* * *

Has posteado: _Pon una princesa Disney en mi bandeja de entrada :)_

_Cenicienta – Un sueño o deseo mío._

_Pocahontas – Un tiempo de mi vida en el que haya sido rebelde._

_Mulan – Un tiempo de mi vida en que haya sido valiente._

_Jasmin – Si pudiera escapar a algún lugar, dónde sería y con quién iría._

_Bella – Uno de mis libros favoritos._

_Blanca Nieves – Una de mis comidas favoritas._

_Ariel – Una de mis canciones favoritas._

_Aurora – Algo que hice en uno de mis cumpleaños._

_Rapunzel – Algo que siempre he querido ver._

_Tiana – Algo en lo que me esforzado por conseguir._

A **burgerblogger** le ha gustado tu **post: **_Pon una princesa Disney en mi-_

**burgerblogger **respondió a tu **post:** _Pon una princesa Disney en mi bandeja de entrada :)_

| ¿_En serio Arthur? ¿En serio?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Rapunzel ;)

Respuesta: _Excelente elección, amigo. Hmmm ¿algo que siempre he querido ver? Bueno, siempre he tenido el sueño de ver la caída de la bola en el Times Square (2) en la víspera de año nuevo. No estoy seguro de por qué… pero me parece que sería un lindo momento para compartir con alguien…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Eso fue más una respuesta de Cenicienta que Rapunzel, pero bien ;) Y estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que sería una experiencia genial, pero creo que esperaré a tener a alguien con quien compartirla también.

Respuesta: _¿Nunca lo has visto a pesar de que vives ahí? He visto algunos videos en youtube, pero estoy seguro que no es lo mismo… _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Nueva York es un lugar grande, amigo! No es como si yo viviera en el Times Square xD Nop, En realidad nunca lo he visto en vivo y en directo, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, sería más entretenido hacerlo con alguien más.

Respuesta: _¿Debo tomar eso como que estás soltero?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Debo tomar eso como que estás interesado?

Respuesta: _Difícilmente. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Awww ¿por qué? ¡Me encantan los hombres mayores!

Respuesta: _Ignorando el hecho de que nunca te he conocido realmente, y que hay un extenso océano que nos separa… _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Relación a larga distancia?

Respuesta: _Tu persistencia es encantadora._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Lo intento ;)

Respuesta: _Me doy cuenta._

**burgerblogger** reblogueó a **everyonesacritic**: _Pon una princesa Disney en mi bandeja de entrada :)_

_Cenicienta – Un sueño o deseo mío._

_Pocahontas – Un tiempo de mi vida en el que haya sido rebelde._

_Mulan – Un tiempo de mi vida en que haya sido valiente._

_Jasmin – Si pudiera escapar a algún lugar, dónde sería y con quién iría._

_Bella – Uno de mis libros favoritos._

_Blanca Nieves – Una de mis comidas favoritas._

_Ariel – Una de mis canciones favoritas._

_Aurora – Algo que hice en uno de mis cumpleaños._

_Rapunzel – Algo que siempre he querido ver._

_Tiana – Algo en lo que me esforzado por conseguir._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Ahora yo tengo curiosidad: Rapunzel.

Respuesta: _Oh esa es fácil, pero dirás que soy un idiota por eso: Tú._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Qué? ¡Esa no es una respuesta apropiada, bastardo!

Respuesta: _Te lo dije. ¡Y por supuesto que lo es! Eres muy interesante y es divertido hablar contigo, por supuesto que me gustaría verte__. _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: No... no te gustaría. Estoy seguro que mi vida real sería decepcionante.

Respuesta: _¡No digas eso! ¡Apuesto que eres un chico genial! Y hasta podría decir que eres apuesto también ;D_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: No... No soy realmente agradable a los ojos… o a las cejas…

Respuesta_: ¿Qué? Bueno, como sea Arthur, ¡eres un chico genial porque al final es lo del exterior lo que cuenta!_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Encantador... y considerando que no soy nada especial en ese sentido…

Respuesta: ¡_MIERDA! ¿Escribí en el exterior? ¡Quería decir en el interior! Es el INTERIOR lo que cuenta. Carajo, ahora debo lucir como una basura. Estúpidas letras de computador… ¡Pero lo digo en serio! Al final del día, quieres a alguien que te ame por lo que eres, no por tu fabuloso trasero. Y por favor, deja de decir que no eres "nada especial" porque no es verdad *se sonroja* Espero que tenga sentido…_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Parece que te gusta corregir mi falta de autoestima.

Respuesta: _Bueno, ¡creo que deberías verte a ti mismo de una forma positiva! Mírate (bueno… metafóricamente, porque no puedo realmente verte…) eres este chico genial, quien es un estupendo escritor, claramente súper inteligente si conseguiste entrar a Cambridge, y eres una excelente persona una vez que uno llega a conocerte. Y sé que dirás que no de nuevo, pero apuesto que eres guapo, incluso si no crees que es así._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ...gracias. Si te sirve de consuelo, también me gustaría llegar a conocerte algún día. Quizás realmente visite Nueva York y te vea (aunque sea improbable ya que aún estoy en la universidad…)

Respuesta: _¡Muy bien! ¡He esperado por bastante tiempo, puedo esperar un poco más! Oye Artie, me tengo que ir, práctica de básquetbol._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Bueno… diviértete.

Respuesta:_ ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ARTHUR!

Respuesta: _Sí, feliz navidad para ti también._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Cómo van tus festividades?

Respuesta: _Bien. He vuelto a Londres a pasarlas con mi familia. __Aunque mis hermanos son un dolor en el trasero…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Tienes hermanos? ¡Yo también! Aunque es bastante callado, probablemente él podría decir que yo soy el molesto.

Respuesta: _No discutiré ese punto._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡OYE! Eh, pero sí. Entonces… ¿recibiste algún buen regalo?

Respuesta: _De hecho, sí. __Mi mamá me compró la serie complete de Sherlock Holmes empastada. La había querido desde hace tanto tiempo, no tienes idea._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Genial. ¿Algo más?

Respuesta: _Hmmm… ah bueno, mis hermanos me regalaron un aparato de videojuegos portátil para llevar a la universidad. __Creo que es un PSP o algo así. __Pero se lo di a mi hermano menor Peter porque en realidad no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿REGALASTE UN PSP NUEVO? *se golpea contra el escritorio*

Respuesta: _Debiste haberme dicho que te gustaban. __Te lo habría enviado._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Para, Arhur, para… Lo estás haciendo empeorar…

Respuesta: _Está bien. Alfred, vuelvo en un segundo, mi mamá me llamó para algo. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Bien! ¡Hay que cuidar a las madres!

Respuesta: ¿_Oye como respondemos estas cosas? __¡Oh, creo que así!_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Artie?

Respuesta: _Oh ¿Ahora es Artie? ¡Ese bastardo debe haberse encontrado finalmente un juguete! _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Arthur, ¿estás bien? Estoy un poco preocupado…

Respuesta: _¡Oh, no te preocupes por mí, amor! ¡Sólo me sentaré aquí y me quejaré contigo acerca de lo horrendo que soy, y de cómo no tengo amigos, y de cuánto me gustaría no haberme tatuado esa guitarra eléctrica en mi nalga izquierda después de haberme enojado después de la fiesta de año nuevo pasada!_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Arthur?...

Respuesta: _¿Oh sí, dulzura? __Espero que sepas que te quiero tanto. Ven a mí, ven y- akgfkdsb,f SALGAN DEL COMPUTADOR IMBÉCILES a;sjfhanwerjigfj Oh, amor no te vayas ;LJSDFN;AJSNG;AM,ABHDSGKF_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Bien Arthur, ahora estoy seriamente preocupado…

Respuesta: _Ah, siento eso tanto, tanto. Dejé la pantalla encendida, y cuando fui a ayudar a mamá, los idiotas de mis hermanos invadieron mi tumblr. Espero que no te hayan causado muchos problemas._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh, no. Parece que creían que yo era tu novio o algo…

Respuesta: _…Yo…yo me disculpo por eso…Qué graciso asunto, ¿no? _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Sí! Ja! Jaja… Jajaja … ... ...

Respuesta: _Mira, Alfred, lo lamento mucho, por favor no te lo tomes personal._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Nah, en realidad está bien. Sé como pueden llegar a ser los hermanos.

Respuesta: _Oh bien. Bueno, me disculpo una vez más._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Está bien. Entooonces… ¿Tienes una guitarra tatuada en el trasero? B)

Respuesta: _Alfred, me tengo que ir. Te hablaré cuando haya matado a mis hermanos._

* * *

**everyonesacritic **preguntó: Me deseaste una feliz navidad, así que pensé que debía desearte un feliz Año Nuevo.

Respuesta: _Gracias amigo. ¿Ya es año nuevo en Reino Unido?_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: En efecto, lo es. Recién volví de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en el Támesis.

Respuesta: _Eso debió haber sido bonito. Me encantaría verlos en persona algún día también. _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Si alguna vez me visitas para Año Nuevo, conozco el lugar perfecto.

Respuesta: _Asombroso. Estoy seguro que es mejor que sentarme aquí a esperar que las bolas bajen._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: GAH, BOLA. EN SINGULAR. NO PLURAL *tieneerroresdetipeo*

Respuesta: _¿Es malo que me haya reído con eso? Me estoy volviendo como tú. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi genialidad es contagiosa ;D

Respuesta: _Por supuesto que sí._

* * *

Has posteado: _Anónimo o no, quiero saber_

_A –Te amo._

_B –Te odio._

_C –Amo tu blog._

_D –Eres lindo._

_E –Eres tierno._

_F –No perteneces aquí._

_G –No me gustas._

_H –Desactiva tu cuenta de tumblr._

_I –Soy tu admirador secreto._

_J –Amo la forma en la que te expresas._

_K –Eres demasiado hermoso._

_L –Te extraño._

_M –Sé humilde._

_N –Eres demasiado popular._

_O –Eres "tumblr famous"._

_P –Increíble blog._

_Q –Me enamoré de ti._

_R –Me molestas._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: A, C, D, E, I, J, K, L, M, O, P y Q :)

Respuesta: _Alfred, ese es básicamente el alfabeto entero. Ni siquiera me molestaré en revisarlos. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Aww ¡vamos Arthur! ¡Hay algunos realmente buenos ahí!

Respuesta: _Buenas noches Alfred._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡PERO ARTHUR!

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Arthur...

* * *

**N.T: **(1) Vas a tener un gato y a morir solo.

(2) Drop ball: Tradición americana que marca la medianoche de año nuevo, realizada en el Times Square. (Agradecimientos al Profe Briones por ayudarme a explicar esto :D)

* * *

Y eso. Falta sólo el último :D Dejen review, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

El último :') Gracias a quienes lo han seguido, a pesar de que los capítulos son cortitos, especialmente a Solitudely (es tan extraño llamarte así XD), que es quien más se quejaba de que eran cortos. Lo siento amor :(

Bueno, disfruten del último :D Y dejen review para incentivar la gran capacidad creativa que hay que tener para traducir algo (sarcasmo).

Este fic pertenece a Iggycat (/u/2558689/Iggycat). La versión original la pueden encontrar aquí: /s/7203553/1/Ask-Me-Anything

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni este fic me pertenecen.

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Buenos días tío! Pip pip, ¡hola y todas esas tonterías!

Respuesta: _¿Te sientes bien Alfred?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué preguntas?

Respuesta: _Por nada…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Cómo estás en este lindo día?

Respuesta: _Estoy bien. Estaba avanzando en mi siguiente historia hasta que llegaste. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿TU SIGUIENTE HISTORIA? OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS ¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA?

Respuesta: _Lo siento Alfred, me temo que no hay spoilers. Tendrás que esperar. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Pero Artieeeeeee!

Respuesta: _En realidad eso no tiene efecto ya que no puedo escucharte lloriquear._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: *se enoja*

Respuesta: _Ponte serio._

* * *

Has posteado: _¿Con quién me emparejarías? Celebridad, persona en Tumblr, personaje de ficción, miembro de una banda, cualquiera. ¡Dímelo por mi bandeja de entrada! _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Puedo responder tu post?

Respuesta: _Idiota, ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que lo haya posteado? _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Conmigo.

Respuesta: _¿Qué pasa contigo?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: No, no... conmigo... como respuesta a tu post.

Respuesta: _¿…Qué?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: He tenido un ciber-enamoramiento contigo desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora… Y como empezamos a hablar… creo que eres un chico genial y siento que si nos conociéramos me gustarías también. Creo que podríamos estar muy bien juntos, Arthur.

Respuesta: _Pero... ni siquiera me conoces. Yo no te conozco. Nunca nos conoceremos, diablos, ¡ni siquiera nos hemos visto alguna vez! Y dejando eso de lado, tú vives en Estados Unidos. Yo vivo en Inglaterra. Nunca funcionaría…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Eso importa? ¡Te enviaré una foto si quieres! ¡Tú no tienes que enviarme una de vuelta porque la forma en que uno luce no es importante para mí! ¡Podríamos intentar algo a larga distancia!

Respuesta: _No... Alfred... Creo que estás olvidando el punto. No es que yo te rechace porque no eres atractivo, es que… tenemos nuestras propias vidas. Yo vivo aquí y tú vives allá. Soy sólo ese amigo que nunca vas a llegar a conocer. _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Entonces por qué hablaste acerca de venir a Nueva York a visitarme…?

Respuesta: No lo sé, Alfred… Sueños, charla absurda. No creía que te estabas tomando nada de esto en serio. Creí que sabías tan bien como yo que somos sólo amigos por internet.

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Entonces ni siquiera estás interesado en verme alguna vez? Si yo volara a Londres justo ahora, ¿no me irías a buscar?

Respuesta: _Sí… lo haría. Porque sí me importas, tanto como odio admitirlo. Y estoy interesado en verte, es sólo que… ugh…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Espera, ¿LO HARÍAS? ¿Y te importo? Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos intentar una relación a larga distancia?

Respuesta: _Alfred, no saldré con nadie que esté fuera de un radio de cien millas. Espero que lo entiendas… _

**burgerblogger** preguntó:... Ok, bien… Entiendo a lo que te refieres… Pero aún podemos ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

Respuesta: _Por supuesto…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Y si alguna vez aparezco en Londres, me debes un tour personal por la ciudad, ¿no es cierto?

Respuesta: _Sí, sí. ¡Lo mismo va para Nueva York!_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Tenlo por seguro :)

Respuesta: _Ya es tarde aquí, me iré a la cama._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Qué? Son sólo las 6 aquí. ¡La noche es joven, amigo!

Respuesta: _Sí, pero son las 11 aquí._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Dulces sueños!

Respuesta: _Buenas noches._

* * *

Has reblogueado a **maplemyworld**: _Reblog si quieres mensajes acerca de ¡LO QUE SEA! _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Estamos un poco desesperados, no?

Respuesta: _¡ARTHUR! Por fin estás de vuelta. No me has hablado en un tiempo y tenía miedo de decir algo porque nuestra última conversación fue… sí. __¡Realmente no quiero que esto sea incómodo entre nosotros!_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Lo siento por eso. Es sólo que he estado pensando acerca de algunas cosas.

Respuesta: _Oh-oh. ¿Qué hizo ese idiota de ex-novio esta vez? _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: No, no, nada de eso. He estado pensando en otras cosas. Nada importante en realidad.

Respuesta: _Oh, muy bien. Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, estoy aquí, ¿bien? _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Sí, lo sé Alfred. Muchas gracias.

Respuesta: _¡No hay problema! Y oh… um… feliz día de San Valentín, Arthur._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Ah, ¿te refieres a día de la soltería a conciencia?

Respuesta: _¡LOL! Eso también xD_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Ve a ver alguna tonta comedia romántica.

Respuesta: _¡Lo haré! Pero antes que me vaya… Artie, ¿Serías mi cita de San Valentín? Sólo por hoy por supuesto, recuerdo lo que dijiste acerca de las relaciones a larga distancia y esa basura._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó:...Supongo que… un día no hará daño.

Respuesta: _¡SÍ! Y ni siquiera tuve que usar mis épicas frases de coqueteo :D_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Quiero siquiera saberlo?

Respuesta: _¡Por supuesto que quieres! __Allá voy_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Disculpa, ¿Tienes alguna pasa? ¿Qué tal una cita?

Respuesta: _Wow…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Debes ser un imán, porque parece que estás siendo atraído por mis músculos de acero.

Respuesta: _Alfred._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Puedes sacar esta flecha con forma de corazón de mi trasero? Un pequeño chico con alas me disparó.

Respuesta: _Alfred…_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¿Tienes algún Americano en ti? ¿No? ¿Te gustaría uno?

Respuesta: _¡ALFRED!_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Está bien, está bien, terminé. xD

Respuesta: _Por fin._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh oye, Artie, una última cosa antes de irme: ¿Puedes darme indicaciones?

Respuesta: _¿Qué? ¿Para llegar a dónde necesitas indicaciones? _

**burgerblogger** preguntó: A tu corazón.

Respuesta: _…_

* * *

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Te importaría si te hago algunas preguntas sobre Estados Unidos?

Respuesta: _Dispara._

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Cae nieve muy a menudo? Si es así, ¿Cómo es?

Respuesta: _Bueno, Nueva York siempre tiene su buena porción de nieve, pero no es nada comparado con Chicago o Boston. Allá la nieve se apila por montones, y los niños tienen que seguir yendo a la escuela porque esas ciudades están preparadas para ese tipo de climas. Pero aquí tenemos un poco de nieve. Ocasionalmente, cuando cae más o menos un pie, las escuelas cierran. __Amo los días de nieve ^^ _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Eso suena bien. Rara vez cae nieve aquí. Y si lo hace, nunca es lo suficiente como para hacer hombres de nieve o ángeles de nieve como en las películas de Hollywood.

Respuesta: _Otra razón para que vengas y me visites :)_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Sí, sí. ¿Cómo es vivir en un país tan grande? Sé que es una pregunta extraña, pero tengo curiosidad.

Respuesta: _Hmm... nadie me había preguntado eso antes. Es… interesante supongo. Nuestro país es tan grande y diverso que estamos inundados con tantas diferentes culturas y puntos de vista. Además cada área tiene su propia forma de hablar y de hacer las cosas (creía que ustedes tienen diferentes acentos, ¿no?), y es muy bueno tener tanta variedad. ¡Oh! Y es genial ser tan grande porque hay muchos lugares que visitar, ¡nunca se te acaban los lugares para ir de vacaciones!_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Mhm. He oído que California es agradable. Me encantaría ir allí algún día también.

Respuesta: _Cali es ÉPICA. Sol, arena y Hollywood. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías pedir?_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Mi té de la tarde, y una suave llovizna :)

Respuesta: _Bueno, supongo que cada uno tiene su debilidad por su propio país y cultura ;)_

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: Es cierto. No importa cuántos lugares visite, Inglaterra siempre será mi hogar.

Respuesta: _¡Síp! Bueno… no para mí, ¡pero lo entiendo! Oye Artie, me tengo que ir, práctica de béisbol _

**everyonesacritic** preguntó: ¿Práctica de béisbol? ¿Cuántos deportes practicas?

Respuesta: _MUCHOS. ¡Adiós!_

* * *

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡KLASJDBFLAKSJBFH!

Respuesta: _Lo siento, no hablo idioma troll._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Oh JAJA. Es extraño como nunca hemos en realidad hablado acerca de Harry Potter cuando de hecho fue por lo que comencé a seguirte en un principio… Pero más importante: ¡LJKDFNLHKJHILVBAKBL!

Respuesta: _Escúpelo._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡ENTRÉ!

Respuesta: _¿Entraste? ¿En qué?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡EN LA UNIVERSIDAD EN LA QUE QUERÍA ENTRAR!

Respuesta: _¡O__h, felicitaciones! Entonces, ¿en dónde estudiarás?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Imperial College!

Respuesta: _Imperial College?... Espera un minuto... Eso está en Londres..._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Exacto! Y de acuerdo a google maps está a 60.5 millas de Cambridge, lo que significa que entra en tu radio de 100 millas… :D

Respuesta: _¿...Qué? Alfred, no. No te moverás hasta el otro lado del mundo sólo para que podamos salir, date cuenta, soy completamente aburrido, y luego te arrepentirás de haber abandonado Estados Unidos._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Tienes razón. Estoy moviéndome al otro lado del mundo para poder experimentar una nueva cultura, asistir a la tercera mejor universidad de la vida en ciencias y biomedicina en Europa y la novena en el mundo, y como extra, tendré la oportunidad de salir con un chico increíble al que muero por conocer.

Respuesta: _...Tu persistencia es encantadora._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: He oído eso antes. Así que, ¿qué dices, Arthur? Si realmente soy tan feo, puedes dejarme después de la primera cita. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad!

Respuesta: ..._Te recogeré en el aeropuerto. Te debo un tour personal por la cuidad, ¿no es así?_

**burgerblogger** preguntó: ¡Eres el mejor, Arthur! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que seríamos grandes amigos! ¡Y quizás hasta podamos llegar a ser más :D!

Respuesta: _No presiones tu suerte, Alfred._

* * *

Para: arthurkirkland. co .uk

De: absolutezahero. gmail

Asunto: Hola

Entoooooooonces, ¿estás disfrutando nuestro viaje a Nueva York?

**x**

Para: absolutezahero. gmail

De: arthurkirkland. co .uk

Asunto: RE: Hola

Mucho, amor. Gracias por traerme aquí.

**x**

Para: arthurkirkland. co .uk

De: absolutezahero. gmail

Asunto: RE: Hola

De nada. Cualquier cosa para mi muffin de amor :) Oye, por cierto Arthur, ¿qué le pasó a tu blog en Tumblr? Quizás debas ir a revisarlo.

**x**

Para: absolutezahero. gmail

De: arthurkirkland. co .uk

Asunto: RE: Hola

Eso es como una pregunta al azar, pero no seas absurdo. No he entrado en Tumblr en ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años? Ya no tiene caso porque ahora estás aquí. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué me estás enviando e-mails cuando estamos en el mismo cuarto? Levanta tu flojo trasero y ven a hablarme.

**x**

Para: arthurkirkland. co .uk

De: absolutezahero. gmail

Asunto: RE: Hola

Aww ¡Vamos! Creo que deberías entrar una vez más. Sólo para revisar. ¡Deberías ser mas compasivo con tu blog! Así fue como nos conocimos después de todo~ *lo besa*

**x**

Para: absolutezahero. gmail

De: arthurkirkland. co .uk

Asunto: RE: Hola

En realidad apreciaría que vinieras hasta aquí y me dieras un beso real, no como esa cosa escrita sin sentido. Y sí, puede que ese sea el lugar donde nos conocimos, pero eso fue hace cinco años ya. Estoy seguro que todos mis seguidores me han dejado, o han crecido y se han conseguido vidas. Además, mi seguidor más importante está sentado ahora mismo en el mismo cuarto de hotel que yo.

**x**

Para: arthurkirkland. co .uk

De: absolutezahero. gmail

Asunto: RE: Hola

¡Vamos Artieeeee! Sólo ve y revísalo, hazlo por mí. ¿Por favor? Si lo haces, iré hasta allá y te daré el mejor de los mejores besos que le he dado a mi novio. Ah, y para que sepas, estoy seguro que aún tienes un seguidor ;)

**x**

Para: absolutezahero. gmail

De: arthurkirkland. co .uk

Asunto: RE: Hola

Tú y tu persistencia… bien, pero mejor será que obtenga ese beso… y yo voy arriba esta noche.

**x**

Para: arthurkirkland. co .uk

De: absolutezahero. gmail

Asunto: RE: Hola

Por supuesto, cariño ;) xoxoxo

* * *

Has posteado: _El idiota de mi novio me está haciendo volver a entrar aquí después de tres años de abstinencia._

a** burgerblogger** le ha gustado **post:** _El idiota de mi novio me está haciendo-_

**burgerblogger **contestó a tu **post:** _El idiota de mi novio me está haciendo-_

| _¿Tienes algún mensaje? __¡Quizás alguien aún tiene una pregunta!_

Has posteado: _Sí, tengo un mensaje sin abrir. Alfred, honestamente, ¿por qué me estás haciendo revisar esto?_

**burgerblogger** contestó a tu **post:** _Sí, tengo un mensaje sin abrir-_

| _¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! ¡Ya verás :D!_

Has posteado: _Muy bien, muy bien. Responderé una pregunta más para mi estúpido amor._

**burgerblogger** preguntó: Arthur Kirkland, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Respuesta: _Sí._

* * *

**N.T: **Por cierto, los URLs significaban:

**everyonesacritic**: Todos son críticos

**burgerblogger:** Bloguero de hamburguesas (?)


End file.
